The Fall of Malus
by T-Dawg93
Summary: The Script to a movie my friends and I are doing. Look for the actual story later.
1. Chapter 1

Star Wars

Episode 7: The Fall of Malus

Thousands of years have passed since the death of Darth Vader. The galaxy is once again in turmoil. The Sith have returned with Darth Malus at the lead.

The Sith have released the Jedi eating beast known as Terentetek all over the galaxy. Only a few Jedi remain. Among the remaining are Sam Dregar, Digger Driller, Leon Terrell, and Taylor Starheart.

Taylor leads the current rebellion known as the Freedom Fighters. They plan to put a stop to Malus rule. But the dark lord's apprentice plans on stopping the rebellion and destroying the last of the Jedi.

Scene 1

(Large Freedom Fighter cruiser comes into view. A small fighter flies out of a hanger in the bottom. It flies into the atmosphere of Taris. The next shot is of when the fighter lands on a platform with various markings. Sam is standing on the platform. The fighter lands and the hatch opens. Taylor jumps out and walks towards Sam. Sam's expression is serious while Taylor's is a mix of serious and happy.)

Taylor: Hello Sam. (Walks up to Sam)

Sam: What are you doing here? (Shaking his head) Malus has Taris under his watchful eye! You're going to get caught!

(Sam and Taylor start walking off the platform)

Taylor: No, Jarla is watching the planet. And the cloaking shield is new so the sith have no idea this exists. It helps to go under cover of a sith also.

Sam: (stops an faces Taylor) You're old apprentice has a bounty on your head as big as a Hutt is fat. And even though you were a Sith once it doesn't mean you can sneak around as one. You might become one again.

Taylor: Thank-you. I don't need a lecture from you. How was I supposed to know Jarla was going to pick up the dark side from me? She always did rush and not listen. (Sigh)

(Both are silent) (continue walking)


	2. Chapter 2

Scene 2

(Taylor and Sam enter the Throne Room. Sinhala looks towards to Taylor in surprise. Taylor kneels before the queen. Sam walks to Sinhala's left side.)

Sinhala: Rise Master Jedi. What do you want?

Taylor: (stands up) I ask for you're help to fight against Malus on behalf of the Freedom Fighters.

Sinhala: The Freedom Fighters? That means you're the Mandalorian Jedi Leader they have. (sounding shocked)

Taylor: Yes. I'm Taylor Starheart. (Grit teeth)

Sinhala: The Freedom Fighters have done nothing to help us here on Taris so I must say no. (said snobby like)

(Taylor flinch)

Sinhala: You're rebellion has caused nothing but pain for the systems under Darth Jarla's control. Every time you escape from her, she takes here anger out on us by raising the taxes or destroying part of the planet. It's a wonder Taris is still here. But I must respect a Jedi. You may stay here until you get the supplies you need though. Leave now.

Taylor: Thank-you for your audience, Queen Sinhala. (turns and leaves the room)

(Sinhala turns to Sam)

Sinhala: Do you trust her? She was a sith lord before. And a Mandalorian.

Sam: Malus was my Jedi Master and he turned. Do you trust me? (Shocked

Sinhala: Well yes but… (turning head)

Sam: (Stares into space) She was one of the only Sith to turn back on her own. And her being a Mandalorian has nothing to do with it. The only Mandalorian qualities about her are her strength, stubbornness, hunger for a fight and never backing down. Being a Jedi has balanced out her personality.

Sinhala: (turns to Sam again) So you do trust her then.

Sam: With my life. She may have rough edges but she isn't bad. The only thing I worry about is her dark side. She uses it more than most Jedi do. (worried look)


	3. Chapter 3

Scene 3

(Metal doors open. Jarla walks towards a screen. Jarla kneels. Screen flashes. Malus appears.)

Malus: Darth Jarla, I have sensed your old master on Taris. I am sending bounty hunters to capture her. You must then take out the Queen. Then you can search the planet for Sam Dregar. I want the Jedi alive.

Jarla: (looking up) Why Lord Malus?

Malus: Taylor was a remarkable Sith lord and Sam would make a marvelous Dark Jedi.

Jarla: And what if the bounty hunters fail?

Malus: Then take matters into your hands, Jarla. I trust you are capable to do that.

Jarla: Yes Master.

(holoscreen goes blank. Jarla rises and leaves the room.)


	4. Chapter 4

Scene 4

(Sam is sitting on a bed staring outside. Taylor is pacing with hand on head.)

Taylor: She seems snobby. Why do you serve her? (faces Sam)

Sam: (looks to Taylor) She offered me a secret life and protection if I would be her personal body guard. I couldn't say no. What about you're Freedom Fighters?

Taylor: (returns to pacing) I was sick of Malus's control of the galaxy. And it gave me something to fight for. Being a smuggler can only get you so far and a job as a mercenary was boring. I needed to be a Jedi again. I thought hey Luke Skywalker and his rebellion worked 4,000 years ago so why not try it again?

Sam: Skywalker didn't create that rebellion though. (shaking head)

Taylor: (looks at Sam and smiles) I didn't start this one either. I just gave it a push and helped. I didn't want to be the leader. They just one day asked what the orders were. So I just went with it.

Sam: (chuckles) Sure, sure.

(awkward silence)

Taylor: (seriously) I'm heading into the city tomorrow. I need a few things then I'm leaving. I'll be out of you're hair for good. (grabs her lightsaber and tosses it back and forth)

Sam: Where are you going next?

Taylor: Ord Mantell. Leon and Digger are there. I'm going to ask for their help next. (Stops tossing lightsaber.)

Sam: (shaking head) You know Leon will say no. Digger I'm not sure but Leon will say no.

Taylor: (sighs) Leon is more of a lone Jedi, Not taking sides. It makes sense but then it doesn't.

Sam: (stands up) Well, I need to do my rounds around the Queen's chambers. I'll see you in the morning. Night.

Taylor: Night Sam.


	5. Chapter 5

Scene 5

(Bounty hunters circle around Jarla. Fang stares in awe at the other bounty hunters.)

Jarla: (angrily) Find them and bring them alive. Or I'll have your heads. Go now.

(all bounty hunters nod their heads)

Jarla: (angry) I want them by dusk.

(All split up. Fang turns to Nalco.)

Fang: Mr. Cord sir, what do you want me to do?

Nalco: (frustrated) First you must not touch anything of mine. And follow me.


	6. Chapter 6

Scene 6

(Taylor walks through a street. Shot rings out. Taylor jumps. F7-95

Taylor: Great. F7-95. I haven't seen you since I escaped you on Mustafar.

F7-95: You will not escape me this time, Jedi. Jarla has promised the bounty hunter who captures you, Sam Dregar and the queen a large heft of credits. I am not going to let you get away. (targets Taylor)

(Taylor jumps again)

Darien: I hope you're not trying to take the credits for your self, F7. Jarla said we have to work together. (targets one blaster at Taylor and one at the droid)

Tikal: Yea, F7. The five of us have to split the bounty, or no pay. (Targets Taylor and the droid)

Taylor: Wow a droid just lied. Shocker. But I hate to break it to guys but none of you are getting me today.

Nalco: You can't get away Taylor, you're surrounded.

Taylor: I can take you all on. (pulls out Lightsaber and takes stance)

(Bounty hunters close in then stop)

Fang: Mr. Cord, sir. This thermal detonator started beeping when I pressed the red button. Is it supposed to do that? (looks worried)

Nalco: Throw it now! (Yells and back away)

(Fang throws detonator and lands at Tikal's feet. Taylor flees. Darien, F7-95 run after Taylor. Nalco grabs Fang and joins the other two.)


	7. Chapter 7

Scene 7

(Taylor runs through the palace and bursts through the Throne room doors. Sam and Sinhala look up. Taylor looks worried.)

Taylor: Come on! We have to leave Now! (says in a rush)

Sinhala: Why do we have to leave? (standing up)

Taylor: (hands on head) Because I just had an encounter with five bounty hunters, and they were hunting US! (shouting)

Sinhala: (wide eyes) Us! Why us?!

Taylor: Jarla sent them. She must have known I was here. (starts to leave)

Sam: I thought they couldn't find you? (walking towards Taylor)

Taylor: Yah, well I tried. Jarla must really want revenge on me then to be actively hunting me. (said frustrated)

(Taylor Sinhala and Sam run down the halls followed by 3 of Sinhala's guards)

Sam: The Queen's ship is this way. We'll meet up once we get out of the atmosphere. (grabs Sinhala's hand)

(the bounty hunters step out from behind the pillars. Taylor and Sam pull out their lightsabers. Darien, Tikal, and F7 pull out swords. Nalco and Fang use blasters.

Sam: ha, Swords! Useless against lightsabers.

Taylor: Those are Vibroblades; they're made of a metal that can fight against a lightsaber!

(Nalco and fang start shooting. Sam sliced through F7 in one shot. Taylor had Darien and Tikal on her. She swung and slashed through Tikal's stomach. Sam blocks Nalco's blaster shots with his saber. Darien is been shot by Fang on accident. Sam closes in on Nalco. Nalco drops his blaster and runs. Taylor approaches Fang. Fang backs up to a corner.)

Fang: Please don't kill me! (puts his arms up in surrender.)

Taylor: I'm not going to kill you.

Sam: Why?

Taylor: He's a Mandalorian. He might be of some use to us."

Sam: Fine! We'll take him with us. (running down the hallway with Sinhala)

(Sam, Sinhala, Fang and the Guards go down one hallway. Taylor goes down another.)


	8. Chapter 8

Scene 8

(Sam's group arrives at the ships. Sinhala boards the Silver Star with the guards. Sam activates a droid.)

Sam: K8-S5! Get the ship fired up we need to move, Now!

K8-S5: Yes Sir! (boards the Silver Star)

Sam: And keep an eye on Fang! We're taking off. (he said in a serious tone. Jumps into Shooting Star)

K8-S5: All systems are set sir. Ready for take off. Talking into a COM link

Sam: Let's go. Taylor should be there waiting for us by now. (over COM link)

(The ships take off and fly into the atmosphere. Sith fighters surround them and start firing)

Sam: (angrily) Blast it Taylor, where are you? (dodging the fire)

K8-S5: (Nervously) Sir this starship isn't made for heavy combat. We might not leave here in one piece.

Fang: We have an incoming Sith fighter. It's attacking the others!

Sam: (relieved) That's no Sith, that's Taylor! She finally made it!

Taylor: _Silver Star_ and _Shooting Star,_ do you copy this is the _Dark Shadow_, are you all right?

Sam: Taylor, what took you? We were almost destroyed!

Taylor: I ran into more bounty hunters. They have been distracted by a mob of droids though.

Sam: Well where are we going so K8 can punch in the codes?

Taylor: Ord Mantell.

(the Ships make the jump to lightspeed.)


	9. Chapter 9

Scene 9

(Jarla walks through the doors looking fearful. The holoscreen flashed. Admiral Gorton appears.)

Jarla: Admiral Gorton, where is Lord Malus? (looks relieved)

Admiral Gorton: Lord Malus is preoccupied with an attack on Sullist. He already knows of your failure. He now knows he underestimated the Jedi. His orders for you are now to find the Freedom Fighters base. Our intelligence says they are on one of five planets, Hoth, Endor, Boz Pity, Poliss Massa or, Utapau. I would advise you do not fail him again."

Jarla: Yes Admiral.

(the screen goes blank. Jarla leaves)


	10. Chapter 10

Scene 10

Taylor: Well here we are. Ord Mantell. In all of my travels, the biggest backwater planet of all. For me this was a place to escape to many times. (jumps out of fighter)

Sam: Sinhala is staying on board until we find Digger and Leon. Oh, she also has a message for you. She blames you for us having to leave Taris. If you hadn't come looking for help she would be enjoying a nice day at the spa. (walks up to Taylor)

K8-S5: Sir we need to fix the ship before we leave again. The shield generators are worthless and our targeting system is fried. Oh and the queen wants to see the Mandalorian.

Taylor: Oh boy. This ought to be fun. (board Silver Star)

Taylor: (bows) Yes your highness. What do you want?

Sinhala: Why have we come to Ord Mantell? What is our purpose here?

Taylor: There are two Jedi here. I was coming here seeking their help.

Sinhala: Well, you do not need Lord Sam's help to find Jedi. We are leaving now!

Taylor: Sorry, but you can't. The ship needs repairs. And you can't go back to Taris. Jarla would expect you to return and she wouldn't show mercy.

Sinhala: Leave now!

Taylor: Sorry to upset you but you are stuck here. (rises and leaves)

(Sinhala sits there and cries)


	11. Chapter 11

Scene 11

Sam: I sent K8 to find the parts we need. He took Fang with him. Where do we find Leon and Digger? (looks around)

Taylor: We ask in one of the cantinas. Digger builds and sells droids all over Ord Mantell. Surly someone knows where he is.

(Sam and Taylor walk through the streets and enter a Cantina. Look around. Nalco appears in doorway)

Nalco: Why come to Ord Mantell? Is your rebellion here or are you looking for a drink? (pulls out blaster)

Taylor: Nalco, I thought you ran off on Taris. (pull out and ignites lightsaber)

Sam: How did you find us? (does the same)

Nalco: Tracking chip on the _Dark Shadow_. Mandalorian, might I ask why you spared Fang?

Taylor: He's a Mandalorian. We look out for each other. (closes in)

(Nalco drops dead. Digger walks in to cantina)

Digger: I thought it was you. What are you doing here now? Hello Sam.

Sam: Hi Digger. (put away lightsaber and waves)

Taylor: Am I that easy to find? (put her lightsaber away)

Digger: You're easy to pick out of a crowd. (folds arms) Again why are you here?

Taylor: (seriously) Reasons I can't say in public.

Digger: Fine. Follow me.

(Digger, Sam, and Taylor leave)


	12. Chapter 12

Scene 12

(digger Sam and Taylor come to a shack. Enter)

(Leon comes out of a back room. Surprised look)

Leon: No. (turns and leaves)

Taylor: (annoyed) I'm not even on this rock for a few minutes and all Leon says is no. He doesn't even know what I'm going to ask.

Leon: You're asking us to help in your rebellion.

Taylor: At least I'm doing something about it and not sitting around and doing nothing! (walks into back room)

Leon: Then how are you trying to stop Malus? (walks back out with Taylor behind him)

Taylor: With the help of the Freedom Fighters. Shifty's already got the plans. All I need is your help.

Leon: The last time I helped you, I almost lost my life. (hold up left hand)

Taylor: You only lost your left hand. That's it! Plus, this isn't as dangerous as when we fought that Terantetek.

Digger: (angry) Will you two stop!? Every time you meet, you both argue like there's no tomorrow.

(silent pause)

Leon: Fine.

Taylor: (reluctantly) You win this time.

Digger: Taylor what did you want to tell us earlier?

Taylor: The Freedom Fighters are planning to attack Malus's main space base. If we destroy that, it will be a devastating blow to the Sith.

Sam: And how do you propose we do that?

Taylor: We need to enter the base and destroy it from the inside out.

Leon: (sarcastically) Oh no, that's not dangerous at all.

Digger: (glares at Leon) Shut up, Leon.

Taylor: Ok then, what's your idea then? (turns to Leon)

Leon: (mumbles) Don't have one.

Taylor: (smiles) What was that? I couldn't hear you.

Leon: I don't have one.

Taylor: That's what I thought. (pause) Look, I don't know about you three but I just can't sit here while Malus and Jarla rule the galaxy. I'm just not built like that.

(Sam and digger nod heads. Leon walks away)

Taylor: I'll be at my fighter if you need me. (leaves room)

Digger: (looks to Sam) So what are you going to do now?

Sam: (calmly) I want to help Taylor but I also have a debt to Sinhala.

Digger: Who's Sinhala?

Sam: The Queen of Taris. She helped hide me from the Sith if I would be her bodyguard. She's back on the ship.

Digger: Can I meet her?

Sam: Sure.


	13. Chapter 13

Scene 13

(Digger and Sam walk to the Ship.)

Sam: I thought you weren't going to leave the ship? (looks around)

Sinhala: It was stuffy in there. K8 and Fang haven't returned. (eyeing Digger)

Sam: Hmm. Oh, Sinhala this is Jedi Knight Digger Driller. Digger this is Queen Sinhala of Taris.

(Digger does the Jedi bow)

Sinhala: Pleasure to meet you, Digger. (Smiles)

Digger: (flirting) The pleasure's all mine your highness. Can I show you around?

Sinhala: I like you better that the Mandalorian.

(Digger takes Sinhala's hand and they walk off. Sam shakes his head smiling)


	14. Chapter 14

Scene 14

(Digger Sam Leon Sinhala Fang Taylor is around a table)

Sam: So what have you two been up to? Any adventures to tell us about? (looks towards Digger and Leon)

Digger: Not really. Ever since we went into solitude, I've been building droids.

Sam: What about you Leon?

Leon: Some bounty hunting here and there. Nothing major. (not making eye contact)

Fang: What about you Sam? (looking towards Sam)

Sam: I went back home to Taris. That's when I met Sinhala and became one of her bodyguards.

(pause)

Digger: Now I know you have some interesting stories, Taylor. (facing Taylor)

Taylor: Why do you think that? Maybe I was staying out of trouble.

Digger: I know you better than that.

Taylor: Fine. I was a smuggler for the Hutts on Tatooine, then a freelance mercenary, I had a few run-ins with Jarla and found the Freedom Fighters. Since then I have been fighting Malus.

Digger: As I said, you had to have had some interesting stories.

Taylor: (turn to Fang) What about you Fang? What were you doing with Nalco Cord?

Fang: Well he's my mentor and both my parents are dead. They were killed by the Hutts. (sigh) Dad couldn't pay a debt, so Cord took me in. He was teaching me to be a bounty hunter. But I didn't want to be a bounty hunter; I wanted to go with the Freedom Fighters. I know how to handle a blaster; I just act like I don't. I thought he would dump me off on some planet sooner or later. Cord never cared; I was just burden to him.

Digger: Smart kid.

Sinhala: How old are you Fang?

Fang: I'm 14.

Leon: Where are you from?

Fang: I'm a Mandalorian from the planet and clan of Ordo.

(Taylor looks surprised)

Sam: Are you ok, Taylor?

Taylor: Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. I'll be in my fighter if anyone needs me.

(Taylor leaves)

Fang: She ok?

Sam: I don't know. She keeps to herself.

Sinhala: Well, I'm going to turn in for the night. Good night everyone.

Fang: I'm going to bed also. (yawns)

Digger: Night Sinhala.

(Sam, Sinhala and Fang leave)

(a droid bursts out of a room)

HK-800: Intruder alert! Intruder alert!

Leon: (shakes head) HK-800, calm down. They are friends.

HK-800: Oh, sorry. My sensor must be off. (leaves room)

Digger: (mumbles) And on timing too.


	15. Chapter 15

Scene 15

(Taylor is on the hull of her fighter, Sam walks up to it)

Sam: (crosses arms) You're not ok. You have this look like you know something.

Taylor: It's just different to see another Mandalorian, especially one that survived the plague.

Sam: What exactly was the plague?

Taylor: The plague was an illness that affected only the Mandalorians. The only way to survive it was to have a natural immunity to it. Before the plague, there were about 2 billion Mandalorians on Ordo. After the plague, there were only 800,000."

Sam: What planet were you from?

Taylor: (looks distant) Ordo. Same as Fang. It's weird to see another from the same planet.

Sam: Ok you just seemed shocked.

Taylor: I'm fine. Night.

Sam: Night.

(Sam walks away)


End file.
